Strange Boys
by 100percentarmy
Summary: Y/n just transferred to a new school. As she gets to know the kids at her new school, she starts to become friends with two groups of boys, all of which are in at least one of her classes. As time progresses, she starts to notice something odd about them. If the strange disappearances and deaths weren't enough to freak her out, her new friends' attitude do sometimes.
1. The Neighbors

The Neighbors

Moving will be fun they said. This isn't the first time my parents told me that something was going to be fun and it wasn't. Moving is not fun. It is tiring, annoying, and stressful. I have never wanted to just crawl and bed and take a nap as much as I did when we got two days into packing up our stuff to put it in the moving van. The only good part about moving to another town is the long peaceful car ride. I was so deep in thought about how annoying moving is that I hadn't noticed I was falling asleep until it was too late. I woke up to my mom saying "Y/n, its time to wake up we're here." I responded with "ok" and checked the time on my phone. It was 2:30 pm, I had slept for two hours. As I as was getting out of the car, I noticed how nice the neighborhood looked, all of the houses were beautiful with matching green lawns. "We told you it was a nice house, didn't we Y/n?" My stepdad said after noticing my impressed facial expression. My step dad's name is Park Lee, he only married my mom a month ago and I'm still not comfortable with calling him dad yet. "yes you did Mr. Lee, and this is also a very nice looking neighborhood too." As I turned my head towards the moving van, my mother added, "there are some very nice people living in this neighborhood too y/n. In fact, we met two very nice boys around your age when we came last week to bring in the furniture, they even said they would come and help us unpack. They are going to help you bring in all of your stuff and help you unpack since me and Lee already brought our stuff and unpacked when we brought the furniture." I was slightly shocked that my mom had so easily agreed to allow two strangers to help me unpack without my consent. "Uhmmmmm ok? Why didn't you ask me before agreeing to let two strangers help me unpack?" I asked out of pure confusion. "Because we moved to a new town, you don't have any friends here, and if I asked you-you would've said no. Look y/n, I'm your mom and I'm just trying to look out for you, these boys are our neighbors and they go to the same school you go to," she replied. "They are our neighbors? What side do they live on? " I asked. "One lives on the left and one lives on the right" my mom replied in one breath. I thought about it, nodded my head and said "ok", then turned around and headed back down my path towards the moving van with my stuff in it. Right as I reached the van, I saw two boys, each headed from a different direction, headed towards our house. When they reached the house, the one with brown hair spoke. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Park, we came to help with unpacking the van like we promised" my mother smiled and said, "thank you, my daughter is the only one that hasn't unpacked yet, so you two can help her," Well thanks, mom, just make me sound like a lazy girl. They turned to me and smiled, I smiled back and said, "Hey, my name is y/n" the one with red hair said, "Chanyeol, nice to meet you" with a surprisingly deep voice as he waved at me. I smiled and waved back. ", And my name is Chen," the brown-haired one said. "Hello, Chen," I said while waving. We started discussing who was going to carry which boxes upstairs when my mother interrupted us. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but me and Lee are going to be a couple houses down talking with some of the people that live in our new neighborhood, so if you need anything, y/n, you know where we are." I nodded my head and said "Bye mom, bye Mr. Lee" they both said bye and walked to the house on the right of ours. I turned back to the van to hand each boy two boxes to carry in when Chen inquired, "You call your dad Mr. Lee?" I looked at him and let out a small laugh and said, "Mr. Lee is my stepdad, my mom married him a month ago and I'm not quite comfortable with him enough to call him dad yet." They both said ohh in unison and the three of us laughed. Each of us carrying two boxes, we headed in the house and upstairs to my room. We set the boxes down and headed back downstairs to get the rest of stuff of the boxes from the van.

~~MAGICAL TIMESKIP~~

~~THREE HOURS LATER~~

The three of us had just finished unpacking all of my stuff and setting up my room. I checked the time on my phone and it's 6:12. I am tired and so are Chen and Chanyeol. My mother had invited them to eat dinner with us, both had agreed. While we were unpacking my things, I got to know them and they got to know me. I had found out that both of them are older than me and that I am, apparently, one of the youngest in our grade.

~~ANOTHER MAGICAL TIMESKIP~~

(sorry I am a little lazy)

~~END OF THE DAY/GOING TO BED~~

I couldn't stop wondering what my new school is going to be like. I hope that most people are as nice as Chen and Chanyeol. I know that this wish is impossible, but I can still hope.


	2. Christmas Special

Magical Timeskip 1

We had just finished bringing in the rest of the boxes when my mom texted me, asking me to invite the boys to dinner. I told her I would and that I would let her know their response. I looked up to face the boys, "My mom wants to know if you guys would like to stay for dinner, " I said. They looked at each other, nodded their heads, and then looked back at me. "We would love to stay for dinner," Chanyeol said. I nodded my head and was about to speak until my phone rang. My mom's picture flashed on the screen. "One second, it's my mom," I said as I answered my phone.

~~DURING THE CALL~~

ME: Hello

MOM: Hi sweetie

ME: I was just about to text you

MOM: Oh I just wanted to tell you that me and Lee aren't gonna be home for dinner, so you're gonna have to use your amazing cooking skills and find a way to get to the grocery store.

ME: *sigh* ok, but why didn't you tell me earlier?

MOM: I'm sorry sweetie, it slipped my mind. Did they say yes?

ME: Yes

MOM: Well I guess you're making dinner for three then...

ME: It's fine; I don't mind, but I do have to tell them though...

MOM: Yea, please tell them that Lee and I are really sorry

ME: Will do

MOM: Ok, bye sweetie

ME: Bye mom, I love you

MOM: I love you too, bye

~~END OF CALL~~

I sighed as I turned to look at the boys. "What's wrong?" Chanyeol asked. "My mom wants me to tell you that her and my stepdad are really sorry because they aren't gonna be here for dinner tonight, it's just us, " I said. "Oh... Uhmm...we can go home if you want, " Chen said. "Nah it's fine, I just need to know what you guys want for dinner and a ride to the store too, please, " I replied. They looked at each other and turned with their backs facing me. They started whispering and then turned back around facing me. Okay?... that's a little bit... Weird.

"We would like ramen please, and we'll give you a ride to the grocery store when you're ready, " Chanyeol said. "Ok and thanks. We'll go after I finish unpacking my things, " I said. They nodded and started helping me unpack. "Thanks for helping me, "I said while the boys were taking things out of boxes. I was walking towards my closet with my clothes and shoes when Chanyeol said, " no problem, " I nodded and went inside my closet to start putting my clothes and shoes away.

When I came out of the closet, I heard, "Hey y/n, when your birthday?" Coming from Chen, who was putting my movies in the cabinet in the TV stand. "I turn 18 on November 30th. That's also when my mom and stepdad are moving back into our old house, they're just trying to get rid of me, " I said. "Oh, we're older than you, " Chen said, "in fact, you're one of the youngest people in our grade." Wow, am I really. "Really?" I asked. "Yup" replied Chanyeol, "what's your favorite color?". I responded with, " Purple, what about you two?" Chanyeol said, "Black," and Chen said, "Blue," I nodded.

We continued unpacking, asking each other random questions. Before we knew it, we had finished unpacking. I checked the time on my phone, it's 6:12


	3. New Year Special

We decided to go to the grocery store since we were done unpacking. "Come on y/n, we're gonna take my car," Chanyeol said. I nodded and we made our way downstairs and out the door. As we were walking down my driveway, Chen and Chanyeol turned right. While I was following them to the car, Chen asked, "Do you wanna ride up front or in the back?" I thought about it for a minute and decided that I really didn't care. "Doesn't matter to me, where ever you put me is fine, " I said. Chen said, "ok, you can sit up front then, " I nodded and got in the front seat. Chen got in the backseat, we buckled up, and Chanyeol pulled out of the driveway.

The ride to the store was uncomfortably quiet. Apparently, Chanyeol thought so too, and he decided to break the silence. "So y/n, if you're ready by 6:45 tomorrow morning, you can ride with us to school and we'll show you to the main offi-"

"HEY! How come you only give me till 6:30 to be ready, but you're giving her until 6:45?!?"Chen blurted from the backseat. "Because every time I tell you to be ready by 6:45 we wind up late and get yelled at by Mrs. Lee, " Chanyeol stated. Chanyeol laughed and I giggled. "I'll be ready by 6:45, and thank you, " I said. "It's not a problem at all, " Chanyeol said.

Chanyeol parked his car and we got out and walked to the entrance of the store. As we walked around the store, I grabbed food and drinks to take home. We walked to the register and I paid for my food. We walked to the car and left.

As we pulled into Chanyeol's driveway, I checked the time; 7:13 PM. The boys and I grabbed the bags full of food and walked to my house. I unlocked the doors and we walked inside.

"Where do want us to put these?" Chen asked. "Just put them on the counter, " I said. We set all the bags on the counter and j started putting everything away. "So...earlier you said that your parents were moving back into your old house on your birthday, could you please explain why?" Chanyeol asked. The atmosphere surrounding him felt strange. It felt...I don't, different? It's hard to explain, it just felt strange. "Uhm yeah, " I said, " So my mom and stepdad want the house to themselves, so they decided, hey you know what? Let's buy a new house and then move back leaving y/n there. The onky reason they bought this house instead of one in our old neighborhood is because my stepdad wanted quote-unquote 'New scenery for a bit' and then they told me that they were gonna help me pay bills until I have a steady income, " when I finished speaking, Chanyeol gave me a look that said he wanted to know more but didn't want to upset me or make me uncomfortable.

We continued talking while I was making our ramen. "Dinner's done, pick a spot at the table, " I said as I handed them their plates. The three of us made our way to the dining room with our plates. I sat at the end of the wooden dining room table, containing enough room for 12 people. Chanyeol sat infriny of me and Chen sat next to me.

After finished dinner we started talking again. "Thank you for dinner, y/n, " Chen said, "yeah thank you y/n, " Chanyeol quickly added. "Your welcome, " I responded. "We should exchange phone numbers, since we're neighbors and all, " Chen said. "Yeah sure, " I replied as I pulled out my phone and handed it to Chen. He handed me his phone and we put our numbers in. When we finished, I did the same thing with Chanyeol. I looked at the time and realized it was getting late.

"We're gonna head home, ok y/n?" Chanyeol said when he realized what time it was. "Yeah, and thank you for helping me today, " I said. We said bye and they left. After they left I went upstairs to my new room and got ready for bed.

I was so tired I just fell on my bed and started thinking about tomorrow.


End file.
